Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised
by Ronald Weasley - Overshadowed
Summary: Harry stumbles upon the Mirror of Erised once again, and he contemplates his parents' images. A songfiction of Creed's "My Sacrifice." Please read and review!


Disclaimer: Miss J.K. Rowling owns all the characters mentioned in this fanfiction.  
  
  
-Harry Potter and the Mirror of Erised-  
  
- - -  
Hello my friend we meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin... feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember  
- - -  
  
Clad in billowing robes of a sable hue, the young magician of seventeen stood within the otherwise vacant alcove chamber. Before him stood positioned an object that he had not seen in many years. And contained within was his reflection, equipped with his deseased parents flanking him on either side, and other relatives behind them. His mother- who as a rather tall, radiant woman, tucked a curl of flaming scarlet hue behind her ear, moving it away from large eyes of brilliant emerald green. And his father ran a hand through an untamed mess of the darkest jet.   
  
Harry had often seen his parents in the motioning Wizard's photographs, but the Mirror of Erised possessed a certain enchantment about it. It's demeanor seemed quite welcoming, and it cast a longing demeanor upon those who dared to look within it, and see their singular, deepest desire played out before them.  
  
He stepped forward, a hand extending toward his mother's arm, which was held out in the midair. Though all the boy could feel with the cool sollid of glass. His entire figure ached with sorrow and pain, as memories more vivid than previously plagued his mind. Green irises were misted, and he rubbed furiously to rid them of the forming pools of tears.  
  
- - -  
When you are with me  
I'm free... I'm careless... I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
- - -  
  
Inaudibly a singular tear cascaded down cheeks tinted scarlet. Recalling the several pictured occassions where his mother wore upon her lips that beautiful smile. The photograph of their wedding day, where she was donned in the most beautiful gown. And a picture of her holding a newborn child, him. He felt warmth and love within him when he gazed upon those emerald depths. Like mirrors into his own eyes.  
  
And his father, a lithe stature, unruly hair of the darkest black imaginable, and a knack for finding himself in troublesome situations. How happy his father had looked when in the marriage ceremony to Lily. And how proud his features were held when looking upon the newborn Harry.   
  
"I love you, Harry." He heard his mother whisper in the ear of his mirrored image. Another droplet was set loose upon his face. Yes, that was what Harry Potter desired the most in all the realms, the love of a parental figure. Indeed, he had had Sirius Black and the Weasleys, but they could not replace the unconditional, never wavering love of a true mother.  
  
- - -  
We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around in an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
With yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there  
- - -  
  
"I love you too, Mum." Harry said softly, leaning his hands upon the glass, in attempt to fall through into this blissful fantasia that showed before him. He so much wanted to be able to interact with his parents. To hug, to kiss them, for he had never done so before. Tears now went freely down, residing upon his chin for several moments, before plummeting to the rough stone below him.   
  
He waited, no response was given from his mother. Though he enjoyed the very sight of his parents, he longed for conversation, or anything to show that she noticed his dwelling before her. But that was impossible. It wasn't his mother, it was a mirror, and its magic. But yet, it seemd to captivate his parents' souls, their demeanors. He stood there transfixed.  
  
- - -  
I just want to say hello again  
- - -  
  
Harry took himself forcefully from his position, taking hold of the Invisibility Cloak that lay momentarily forgotten behind him. Drawing it over himself, he watched as his shadow disappeared from the walls. Sparing his mother and father a glance, he lifted his had upward, in a waving motion.   
  
"Good bye." He uttered those words inaudibly, the only evidence that he had said anything at all was the slight movement of his lips. He sighed, and was about to turn away, and take off down the corridor, return to Gryffindor Tower for a night of rest, when he saw movement within the mirror.  
  
His mother gave a soft smile, and her eyes turned upon the area where the true Harry stood. "Good bye, Harry."   
  
"We love you, son." Harry's father added.  
  
Harry smiled brightly, eyes lighting with jubulance. And he took off, into the devious pasages of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Knowing that looking upon him, and protecting him for an eternity, were Lily and James Potter.   
  
- - -  
  
Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it listening to Creed, and thinking of an old friend that has left us. Hope it wasn't too bad. And I'd really enjoy it if you were to read and review! 


End file.
